


Before the Drape Runners

by crookedneighbour



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Marriage, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Ed recalls what life used to be like with Nadine.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejounal.com/~damnfinekink">Damn Fine Kink,</a> a Twin Peaks kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Drape Runners

He had loved her once. Ed had loved Nadine more than anything.

This was before her eye, before the screaming, before the inventions that never went anywhere.

Nadine came along with her bright red hair and her wild ideas and picked him up when he was hurting. The way she looked at everything was invigorating.

She always had some insight or notion about the way something ought to be. This sundae needs more walnuts. Your hair needs cutting.

She was just so alive back then.

Ed had cried at their wedding. This was when the name Big Ed had meant more.

Nadine just looked at him in her white lace and said, "Oh Eddie..." in the sweet comforting way she always did.

When it came time for all the 'I dos' and kissing, she almost knocked him off his feet. But her lips were soft, and he was married so what reason was there to complain?

Nadine had thought of it much the same way. When she woke up with Doc Hayward and Ed standing over her, she just smiled, happy to be back with Ed.

"Nadine- I'm so sorry Nadine," Ed had stuttered. By then he had stopped caring what people thought if they saw Big Ed crying.

Nadine smiled at him, squeezing his hand so hard it hurt a little.

"Ed, honey, we're married. Nothing else matters..."

After this was the first time he made love to Nadine as a duty. All he could do then was love her the best he could, take care of her.

A few months after is when Nadine started inventing. And after that was when he looked up from a cup of coffee to another woman's smile.


End file.
